Semiconductor storage systems are commonly used for storing and managing data for electronic devices. A typical non-volatile data storage system stores data as an electrical value in the memory cells of the storage system and memory controllers are generally tasked with managing data transactions across multiple memory devices of the storage system.
Data transactions in data storage systems are generally carried out by executions of memory commands. To facilitate this process, memory controllers are often constructed with command queues that help optimize command executions across multiple memory cells. Multiple commands executed in parallel across the storage system, however, can result in spikes in power consumption.